rise_darknessfandomcom-20200213-history
Dispute of Nifi
The '''Dispute of Nifi '''is a major political event which took place in 98 BS but began a few years before hand and involves Humans and Elves. History After the liberation of Fallow, there was an argument whether Nifi should now be classed as a universal settlement other than an elven settlement. This was because the population of human tripled in the previous ten years as the elf numbers dropped. Soon enough, the argument arose by the people of Nifi that they wished to liberate and become a universal settlement like Questoz or Capital City, which attracted the elven king's attention (who was controlling the settlement). Plans were made to slowly kill the human population of Nifi however by 98 BS it proved unsuccessful and the worrying state of the city grew out of control. The king recieved death threats, demanding a liberation of the city as well as a signed document from The Council which demanded that the settlement would hold a referendum which would decide the fate of the city. On the evening before the referendum, folk from nearby cities including a travelling dwarf from the Bronze Mountains spotted red lights in the sky and a Meteor Shower was in the sky which lasted for several hours. Elves and men often believed that a meteor shower was a bad omen for the people. Two days later and Nifi was elected as a universal city by demand, however the high lords of the city fled the city as many elves did too. Few humans left the city but some did and moved onwards to Fallow or other settlements like that. A week passed before flames were seen nearing the city and the belief of a secret invasion was under way, but more and more Dragons were seen flying over the city, including a few from the watchtower of Búron which alerted the dwarves. The meteors got more and more frequent through the night sky, a last letter from a travelling quarath detailed the events in which he said this: ''"Dear Liona, I passed through the Plains of Eldór when something peculiar occured; it was nearly midday when I saw several elvish guards from Flaeoria and their capital locking the gates of Nifi with steel beams whilst the people inside protested. One archer spotted me witnessing these events and tried to shoot me however I was too swift for him and ran away." '' It was the following morning when it was found that the entire city was murdered, captured with green bandit flags. This proves to be a striking factor because through out history there has only ever been gold, brown or red flags for bandits and never green. The sky was red through the southern continent of Duchon and Farzing, and the city was found burning with no survivors with no weapons and nothing of the sort. Buildings were heavily destroyed and there was no sign of a struggle or war. Capital City later deemed it as a, "strange occurance," and cited that it was the focus point of a dragon attack or a meteor stroke the region. They deny that it was hosted by the elves and say that during the entire process of the liberation of Nifi that the Elves had any hostility to the people of the city, and responded to them leaving the city as it was nearing Fallow's Day (which it was). Many poets and bards have different opinions about the destruction of Nifi; from warlocks to underground seismic activity.